Miko Hughes
| birth_place = Apple Valley, California, U.S.A. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1989 — present }} Miko John Hughes (born February 22, 1986) is an American actor best known for his film roles as a child actor as Gage Creed in Pet Sematary (1989), as an autistic boy opposite Bruce Willis in Mercury Rising (1998) and as Dylan, Heather Langenkamp's son in Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994). Career Hughes started his acting career in a public service announcement when he was 22 months old, and followed that up by appearing in his first feature film five months later. From his years as a child actor, Hughes was consistently one of the busiest young actors in Hollywood. Hughes played Aaron Bailey on Full House from 1990 to 1995. One of his first films was Jack the Bear, opposite Danny DeVito; in addition, he has starred on film in Spawn (1997), Zeus and Roxanne (1997), Apollo 13 (1995), Kindergarten Cop (1990), Mercury Rising (1998) alongside Bruce Willis and Pet Sematary (1989). Hughes has also appeared in numerous television movies. He has been a series regular, recurring character or guest star on many television series including Baywatch 90210 (1989), Full House (1992), Touched by an Angel (1994) and The Nanny (1994). Hughes received an Emmy Award certificate for his participation as the voice of "Tommy" in the number one-rated Fox animated TV series Life with Louie (1995). His other voice-over credits include the voice of "Sly" and "Witt", twin babies in the feature film Baby Geniuses (1999). His latest project is the film Surf School. Hughes recently appeared in a commercial for the video game "Jaks". After a break in his career he re-emerged as a teen in the science fiction hit Roswell. Hughes played a lovable villain who was part of a renegade group of aliens. As a musician, he released 2 albums in 1995, when he was just 9. One is self titled and the other is called "Halloween Haunts". Miko wrote songs for both albums and sings as well. They were recorded and release by his own company called "Little Chief, Inc". Miko Hughes will portray a charismatic Italian sculptor when he stars in a 2010 comedy film, City of Shoulders and Noses. The film, which is being produced by Tommy Ardolino, Sybil Danning, and George Parra, also stars Danielle Gamba, Ruth Buzzi, Jennifer Sciole, and John Martino. Personal life Hughes was born in Apple Valley, California, the son of Mary (née Phelps) and John Hughes, a special effects technician (not to be confused with late Breakfast Club director John Hughes).Miko Hughes Biography (1986-) He has three siblings, Mike, Mitch and Molly.Miko Hughes Biography - Yahoo! Movies He has Chickasaw Native American ancestry. His first name means "chief" in both Chickasaw and Choctaw. Hughes likes playing video games, such as Dance Dance Revolution, and is also a beekeeper, counting thirty thousand bees as pets. Miko is also a D.J. with the pseudonym "D.J. Cubed". He lives in Apple Valley, California when working but considers his permanent address to be Oklahoma. Hughes also has a blog which can be found here. As of June 2010 it has not been updated since 16 May 2007 (he started the blog on May 4 2007). Hughes' cousin is shockjock, Gregg "Opie" Hughes of the Opie and Anthony Show. Filmography *''Pet Sematary'' (1989) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) *''Full House'' (TV) (1990-1995) *''Jack the Bear'' (1993) *''Cops and Robbersons'' (1994) *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) *''Apollo 13'' (1995) *''Spawn'' (1997) *''Zeus and Roxanne'' (1997) *''Mercury Rising'' (1998) *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) (voice) *''Roswell'' (1999) *''Magic Rock'' (2001) *''Clockstoppers'' (2002) *''Boston Public'' (TV) (2003) *''Veronica Mars'' (TV) (2005) *''Surf School'' (2006) *''Cavemen'' (TV) (2007) References External links * *Hollywood.com Profile Category:1986 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Beekeepers Category:Living people Category:Native American actors Category:People from the Inland Empire (California) Category:Chickasaw people Category:Young Artist Awards winners de:Miko Hughes fr:Miko Hughes it:Miko Hughes